


Sommerfugleffekten

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [13]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, bånder, unge evak
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Even og Isak og TV-aksjonen.





	Sommerfugleffekten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OskorGeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OskorGeo/gifts).



Det er søndag uka etter høstferien, og Isak og Even ligger på senga. Helga var etterlengtet etter en tøff uke på skolen og på jobb - det var alltid litt hardt å komme tilbake etter en ferie. Isak syntes lærerne kjørte dem ekstra hardt. Han hadde hatt tre prøver og to innleveringer denne uka. Lærerne forventet tydeligvis at de leste hele høstferien også. Isak var ikke sikker på når det egentlig var meningen de skulle ha fri i 3. klasse, han syntes det skjedde noe hele tida.  
Even hadde jobbet tidligvakter de fleste dagene, og syntes det var tungt å stå opp før det var lyst, selv om det iallfall var et par timer dagslys etter at han var ferdig på jobb. Han burde prøve å legge vaktplanene slik at han jobbet sene vakter i stedet, slik at han fikk et par timer med dagslys før jobb iallfall. Siden det var han som satte opp vaktene, burde det la seg gjøre. Han ble så sliten av mørket.

“Du Even?” Isak ser bort på ham.  
“Mm.” Han ser dypt konsentrert på skjermen sin mens han skriver fort og hardt. Innimellom tar han pauser, ser ut som han tenker.  
“Det er sånn der TV-aksjon snart.”  
“Mm.”  
“Vi skulle ikke gått med sånn bøsse og samla inn da?”  
“Mm.”  
Isak lurer litt på om Even egentlig hører hva han sier. “Kan du kle av deg?”  
“Mm.”  
“Even!”  
“Hæ?” Even ser forvirret på ham.  
“Hva er det du driver på med, egentlig?”  
“Jeg holder på med no greier.” Even ser ned på skjermen sin igjen.  
“No’ greier, liksom”, mumler Isak. Han åler seg bort til ham for å se.

Skjermen til Even er fylt med tekst. Isak ser fort at det likner et manus. Det er ikke første gang har har sett det hos Even. Navnene er skrevet med store bokstaver, det står beskrivelser av hva de gjør. 

“Hva er det egentlig du skriver på?” spør han nysgjerrig.  
“Jeg skriver på et manus. En TV-serie.” svarer Even og ser på ham.  
“En TV-serie?”  
“Ja, for ungdom.”  
“Får jeg lese det da?”  
“Senere. Når det er ferdig.”  
“Hva handler det om da?”  
“Det er en serie om å ha tro på seg selv, om å finne seg selv og kjærligheten, om at man ikke er alene.”  
“Et episk kjærlighetsdrama da?” smiler Isak.  
“Nei.” Even kysser ham.”En pretensiøs drittserie.”  
“Det tror jeg ikke på, altså”, ler Isak. “Det tror jeg ikke du klarer å lage.”

“Men du.” Isak er ivrig nå, han vil fortelle Even mer om TV-aksjonen. 

Han husker det var litt kult da han var liten. Pengesummene var så store, han og Jonas hadde drømt om alle pengene og alt de kunne gjøre med dem. 200 millioner liksom!  
Han hadde gått og samla inn penger et år, og de hadde hatt om det på skolen. Det var alltid masse filmer om forskjellige land og tema, og lange TV-sendinger på selve aksjonsdagen. Da han var liten husket han det pleide være masse spennende på barne-tv også. Og han husket ennå filmen om den lille gutten som gikk alene og plukket løvetann fra da han var 4-5 år gammel. Den hadde på en merkelig måte gjort inntrykk på ham da han så den på barne-TV, han kjente seg liksom igjen i den, selv om han ikke helt skjønte hvorfor. 

“Se her da.” Isak viser frem en webside om årets TV-aksjon. “Det står at pengene går til UNICEF.”  
“UNICEF? Hva gjør de da?” lurer Even på.  
“Skole og vann og sånn, sikkert. Litt usikker, ass.”

Isak leser mer og finner ut at pengene går til utdanning til barn rammet av krig og konflikter. Han tenker på talen Jonas holdt på eid-festen til Sana. Om at noen er fattige og andre rike, at noen må flykte mens andre er rike. Han tenker på hvor heldig han er som bor i Norge og får lov til å elske Even. At selv om noen er uenige i det så har han funnet ut at de fleste synes det er helt greit, og lovverket er faktisk 100% på deres side. Han tenker på sommerfugleffekten, ser for seg den lille sommerfuglen som vifter med vingene og setter i gang en kjedereaksjon som fører til forandring på den andre siden av kloden. Kanskje kan det at han reiser seg opp fra senga og blir bøssebærer på søndag føre til en forandring for en unge lang borte, som gjør at den ungen bli president og løser konflikter i sitt eget land om 40 år? En rar tanke, men fin.

“Sjekk her, det er auksjon også.” Even lener seg over Isaks PC.  
“Nei, Even. Vi kan ikke kjøpe noe.” Isak rister på hodet og smiler.  
“Middag for 10 i en suite! Kult!”  
“Nei, Even.”  
“ _Kaffesmaking med Tim Wendelboe._ Tim Wendelboe, liksom. ” Even ler, Tim Wendelboe står tydeligvis ikke høyt i kurs der.

“Men sjekk her da. Et filmmanus. Det er kanskje noe for deg, Even.” Isak ler og peker.  
Even blir nysgjerrig. “Dæven, ja, det hadde vært kult! Hun som har skrevet det er veldig bra, da, har hørt mye om henne altså. Hun har skrevet veldig unike drama, veldig ny måte å gjøre ting på.” Even har tydeligvis hørt om manusforfatteren før. “Dette har jeg faktisk sett litt av. Det er ei dansescene der som er ganske hot.”  
“Dansescene, ja. Det hadde vært noe for oss, det.” Isak ler.  
“Ja, er ikke du dansemasteren da?” spør Even. Han finner frem Spotify på telefonen sin og søker litt. Robyns Call your girlfriend strømmer ut av høytaleren. Han reiser seg fra senga og strekker seg etter Isak. “Kom igjen, nå skal vi danse”.

Even og Isak danser tett sammen. Isak stryker Even langs kjeven, lar fingrene tegne på den myke huden. De kysser hverandre, små sommerfuglkyss på leppene, som lette vingeslag. Isak graver fingrene sine inn i håret til Even og leker med det. Even har hendene på Isaks hofter. Tomlene hviler på bukselinninga, glir så vidt over huden under t-skjorta. 

Musikken fyller rommet. Det grå lyset fra høstdagen utenfor kommer inn gjennom vinduet. Robyns stemme smyger seg inn i krokene, inn i hodet, inn i sinnet. Isak kjenner musikken, kjenner Evens hud, Evens fingre, duften av Even, lyden av pusten hans, av stemmen hans som synger hviskende lavt i øret hans.

__  
Call your girlfriend  
It’s time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it’s not her fault  


Han lytter til sangen og smiler.

“Nå har ikke jeg akkurat dame da?” smiler Isak  
“Nei?”  
“Nei, Even.”  
“På tide du ringer typen din da?” Even snuser i Isaks hår.  
“Og hva skal jeg si til ham?” Isak smiler mot halsen hans, det kiler.  
“At du elsker ham?”  
“Ikke noe mer?” Isak ser på ham.  
“Ha den store samtalen?”  
“Slå opp med ham?”  
“Vil du det?” Isak kjenner den varme pusten til Even i øret sitt.  
Isak rynker pannen og tenker seg om. “Eh, nei. Det vil jeg ikke.”  
“Puh. Ble redd nå ass.” Even later som han puster lettet ut.  
“Nei, tror ikke det er på tide å ringe han der typen min og prate om noen andre altså.” Isak strekker seg opp mot Even og kysser ham. De gnir nesene mot hverandre og kysser hverandre igjen. Even slikker Isak på leppene og drar underleppa hans forsiktig inn i munnen. Tungene leker, leppene møtes. 

Even åpner munnen og kysser Isak dypere. Han suger underleppa hans inn i munnen sin. De ser på hverandre med mørke øyne. Even presser hoftene mot Isaks i små sirkler, og lar hendene gli ned i baklommene på buksene. Han griper et godt tak om rumpeballene og trekker Isak nærmere seg. Isak kysser ham tilbake. Tungene leker med hverandre, utforsker munnen, kiler mot kinnet, men de står og beveger seg sakte til musikken.

Even snur Isak så han blir stående med ryggen mot ham. De danser fortsatt sammen. Even holder ham fast foran seg, og vrikker seg til musikken. Isak gnir rumpa si mot Even. Han kjenner tydelig bulen i buksa hans, og hendene som har flyttet seg til magen hans. Fingrene spriker over den myke magehuden, han kjenner de begynner å gli ned mot bokseren..

Han legger hendene sine over Evens, og lener seg mot ham og hviler hodet mot skulderen hans. Han kjenner hjerteslagene mot øret sitt, hører pulsen slå, kjenner kjæresten sin tett inntil seg. Føler absolutt ingen trang til å ringe noen som helst.

**Author's Note:**

> Denne historien ble opprinnelig skrevet som promo til en innsamling for å samle inn penger til P3-aksjonen for å kunne by på manuset til episode 3 i sesong 3 (blant annet klippet "Bånder"). 
> 
> Vi klarte det - 109901 kroner klarte vi samle inn! TAKK til the organizing queens Oskor og Dijana ♥
> 
> 109901 kroner er nok til 456.000 blyanter. 63 kofferter med utstyr til å undervise en klasse. 7 telt med utstyr til å undervise en klasse i flyktningeleire. Til lærerutdanning og lærerlønn, til uniformer, skolebøker og utstyr. Til utdanning til barn, til barn som kanskje er statsråd, lærer, lege eller filmregissør om 30-40 år. Til noe vi ikke aner konsekvensen av.
> 
> Som ringer i vann, som luftbølger fra sommerfuglvinger som kan skape en storm på den andre siden av jorden, som store konsekvenser i andre menneskers liv av en liten god handling fra et enkelt menneske. En ekte sommerfugleffekt - fordi kjærlighet sprer seg. ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> (Takk til @oskorgeo for det siste avsnittet! Denne ficen er til henne, og til Dijana som venter på ao3-bruker ennå.)


End file.
